It takes time
by Pili Halliwell
Summary: The Doctor realizes it's going to take time to win Rose's heart again. Notes: I wrote this in Spanish but didn't like it that much and after Seduff's fanvid I decided to translate and make it better, there will be angst. Spoilers for season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

It take time

**It takes time**

Rose holds the hand of the man by her side, she can't stop thinkin how the tact still feels the same even though her mind keeps saying,"it's not him", they look at each other in silence because they have a lot to say but they can't find the words.

He just wants to tell her, he's there with her, he's going to hold her hand always, help her to recover from the loss, like she always did to him.

But he also knows that she doesn't need the words right now, her mind is too far away to listen to his calm voice. She drops his hand and looks into the ocean, he let her alone for a while and Jackie walks silently to his side, "it takes time" she says cracking a sympathy smile, "what?" the Doctor asks, "love". He tries to smile at her but he can't, he feels sad for Rose, he knows the feeling of losing someone you love and he's scared she will never understand he is the same Doctor after all.

As Pete arrives with the jet and little Tony, Jackie whispers in his ear not to say a word for now and she will explain later, the Doctor looks at little Tony that has a confused look on his face,"who are you?" he asks with some problems with pronunciation, "I'm the Doctor, and you must be Tony Tyler" he replies checking his hand, Tony's eyes shine with joy,"the Doctor knows me!" he screams. He has heard so many legends about him that he was to him like Father Christmas. During the travel Rose doesn't say a word, not even to her father or brother, she just looks through the window, saying goodbye again to that hurtful beach.

When they arrive at London, Tony asks her sister, "why didn't you tell me?" she looks at him confused,"tell you what Tony?" "that the Doctor was coming" she looks at the Doctor with a sad look and the she tells his brother, "he's not the Doctor". Pete Tyler just touches the Doctor's back, "she will come through", but he's not that sure, she knows how much she loves him, she won't ever forgive, she won't ever forget.

The Doctor is shy to ask where is he staying when they arrive to the mansion but Jackie notices it, "don't worry, you'll be staying here" he smiles grateful but Rose looks at her mother, and she seems upset, "he has no place to go", Rose just ignores them and enters the house.

"Ok, first things first" says Jackie pointing at the Doctor "you have to get rid off that suit", the Doctor looks at himself upset, "what do you have against blue?" he aks, and Jackie laughs, "blue? That's not the problem, it's the whole thing, too shiny, and what are those? Flowers? And you look ready just to paint a building, and oh that t-shirt, you're too skinny for that" the Doctor looks at Rose forgetting for a moment everything that happened, "but you like it right?", just one small look from her and he remembers everything, "I like the brown better" and he wonders if she's talking about the suits or something more.

He feels awkward inside the mansion, he feels he doesn't belong there and it's a shame because he remembers how at ease healways felt around the Tyler's family, but now it's different, Rose doesn't speak to him, and her parents doesn't know how to treat him, the only one who treats him like the Doctor is Tony, but of course he's only two years old. He showes him his notebook, he wants him to read some of his story. They sit in the sofa while the other Tylers arrange the things in the house for him, he starts reading and recognizes the writing, it's Rose's, it starts with the day they met, she managed to tell their adventures as kid's story, he reads at loud to Tony who is delighted to finally hear those story from the man himself. But Rose is hidden listening as well, paying attention to his voice, same voice, and how he feels the stories, like he was part of them, but he wasn't, she kept reminding herself.

After a while her mother spot her, "why don't you show him his room?" Rose looks at her mother thinking "why me?" but Jackie is not accepting no for an aswer, "We have a lot of things to do around here, just do me that favour"

Rose interrupts the reading, "Tony, I have to steal him from you" Tony fakes a sad face, "another time" the Doctor promises him. Rose just makes a gesture with her head to follow and he does wondering if she's going to stop acting like that someday.

She just opens the door of the room and tries to walk away but the Doctor takes her by the arm and stops her, "I'm sorry, but are you going to talk to me? Ever?" "I don't have anything to say" he smiles sarcastically because that's a lie, she looks at him and realizes something, "you must need some clothes" he nods smiling thinking that she cares, that's a relief. "Take this, they're my dad's but I'm sure you'll do fine", "I'm too skinny for this don't you think?" he aks holding the pajama trousers, she can't help but smile, a tiny smile, "was that a smile?" she says "no" very serious because she remembers that question, and she keeps thinking, "it's not him", "this is going to be your room, it was the guest room, then it was Mickey's" she looks at him directly at his eyes, "and now it's the guest room again" and she leaves. He sits in the bed feeling alone and thinking how much they've changed, there were moments when she wouldn't leave hi, wouldn't care if they were stuck in a space ship in the future because she was with him, and now she didn't even want to be in the same room, this new life was going to be hard.

He looks at the mirror dressed with Pete's clothes and he knows that isn't right, he can't go out like that, he looks at his hair and decides it's time to change his look, after a while touching a ruffling his hair he gets his final look, cool but natural, no more spikey hair, but he's keeping the sideburns, not the clothes.

He goes to the living room searching for Jackie but there's no sign of any of the family there, just Rose looking pretty busy reading some papers. "You have glasses" he says, she keeps reading, "yes, I got them last year" she notices he wants to ask something, she can hear his feet tapping the floor, "what do you want?" "nothing, I was looking for your mother", "they went out" silence again but he doesn't go, "come on! What's wrong?" she asks finally looking at him, she takes off her glasses and tries not to laugh, "your father's clothes don't fit" he says looking down, "I see that" she smiles again, but when he looks at her she gets serious again, "your hair", he smiles happy that she noticed, "yup, I've changed it, it looks more natural, like how I used to look the old days" but Rose doesn't believe he's the same man. He notices she's thinking about who he is and who he isn't, so he decides to leave her alone,"wait, do you wanna go shopping?" , he smiles relieved,"yes please".

He feels weird going to actual shops to find new clothes, before he just entered the TARDIS and he had everything he could imagine and now, he's surrounded by brands, styles and everything looks the same, "don't they have personalities anymore?" "fashion and personality aren't to associate" says Rose, "I just can't help it, I've worn two suits for four years, this is overwhealming", he complaints, "just don't touch the shiny colours or the velvet and you'll be ok" she says taking the things he had chosen at first, "I thought those were cool" he complaints again, and Rose rolls her eyes, "just go for classic, you looked good in brown", he ruffles his hair, "well maybe I should look for the same suit" but Rose looks at him, "no", and he realizes, she's there but she's not with him.

She feels bad because of her reaction, but all of that is too much for her, "why don't you search for a new style? It's time" and he admits she's right, so he finally chooses what to wear and decides for a more sporty look and decides to try jeans again, and Abercombrie and Fitch, he gets obssesed for that brand. Rose pays for everything and he thanks her for it, "it's not like you have any money" she reminds him. And he remembers, he's human now, he has to earn money and do the things all humans do, "I have to find a job now...well, maybe science teacher,or physics? Remember? I was good" but she doesn't say anything, "well we'll see" he concludes as they are leaving the shop.

"I don't know maybe you can try Torchwood" she recommends, and he feels insulted, "Torchwood?" don't look me like that, "our Torchwood worths it, my dad is the director" but the Doctor has his doubts, "you used too many guns", Rose knows it's true but she also knows they are humans and they don't have any other way to defend themselves, "well humans don't regenerate", "are you really defending that?" he asks angrily, "of course not, but you have to understand that we are not geniuses like yourself, and if you come to work with us, you can change thigs there" he wonders about it, "mmm, maybe, Jack's Torchwood didn't look bad, homey, but I'm not used to follow orders and the weapons, the non cualified travels in time..." but Rose stops him very angry, "non qualified? Haven't you noticed what I did?" he didn't mean to offend her because when he speaks of Torchwood, he doesn't include her because he feels she is way better than them, "I'm even more qualified than you, everything I've done, I've seen, you don't have any of that, you didn't do any of that, you are just a walking memory" when he was ready to apologize she says that, and he doesn't want to see her, not in that moment, so she leaves her behind and starts to walk away.

Rose goes back to the Tyler mansion alone, she feels guilty and sad for her behaviour, she is ready to apologize because if she thinks he's not the same Doctor she must know as well that he's not the one she should be fighting with. But she worries after realizing he wasn't there, "mom hasn't he come?" she asks Jackie, "no, weren't you two together?" Rose covers her face with her hands and Jackie approaches her, "what happened?" "we had a fight, it was my fault", "don't worry he will come back" but she worries because that world is new to him, because he is new, because he is human and is alone out there, Pete goes searching for him, but after an hour without any news and tired of Tony asking for the Doctor, she starts to feel scared. It starts raining, "mom he's like us now, he will get ill" Jackie gives an umbrella to Rose, "look for him, you know him better than any of us"

She thinks about what her mother told her, "you know him better", she sighs under the dark sky covering herself with the pink umbrella, "where did you go?, "where should I go?" she asks herself and she feels her heatbeat running fast. She goes to the Fish and Chips they went on their first date as they say, and she sees him through the window. The Doctor looks when she enters, she notices how she closes the umbrella and combs her hair with her fingers, she looks at him and he avoids her eyes, instead he stares at the plate of chips in front of him.

She sits in front of him, and without saying a word he takes a chip, "I never get tired of this place" she says while tasting the chip in her mouth, he just stares sadly, "I know I overreacted" but the Doctor shakes his head, "I can't expect you to act like nothing happened" he sincerely says, "but it wasn't your fault" and she's right, he thinks at least in part, this time it wasn't his fault. She tries to hold his hand but he doesn't let her, "I came here because...well you know why" he smiles, "but you're right Rose, I remember clearly that day, but I wasn't really there". Rose bites her lip, she can't think of what to say, in that time it didn't occur to her that he was adapting to a new situation just like her, "I've ordered this chips and I didn't have the courage to try them because I remember the taste, but I haven't ever tasted them, has that any sense?" he asks, Rose sighs and moves her hair away from her face, "I don't have the answers, you used to have them" she replies, he looks at the ceiling a laughs softly, "well now every answer that I have brings another question", Rose laughs and he looks at her surprised to hear her laughter again, "what?" he asks confused, and she smiles widely like she used to, "that's being human" the Doctor puts a funny face, "I see"

Rose takes a chip and gives it to him, "come on, it won't kill you, the only thing that can do is getyou fat", the Doctor smiles and tries one, "delicious, like I remembered", they're not ready yet to be the best friends they were, at least not her, but the Doctor is willing to accept anything she can offer, and if they have to start all over again, he will. So they spend that night like the first date, eating chips, they don't talk that much, they just look in to their eyes, and he knows she's just trying to read his soul, like searching who he really is, he hopes one day she will realize he is the same man.

They go to pay and Rose looks at him, "how were you going to pay for the chips?", he just smiles shyly, " I was hoping you would find me"

The Doctor pretends he doesn't feel insecure when entering Torchwood but the truth is that he feels insecure, scared and nervous, because he was always on his own and he is afraid that he's going to dissapoint Pete and Rose. Rose knows him too well and she knows something is wrong, "are you ok?" she aks gently posing her hand on his arm, and for the tiniest moment he feels fine again, "yes, it's just new". Torchwood seems fine it's similar to Canary Wharf's Torchwood which he isn't happy about, but he notices some changes, the Tylers spirit. The people there are nicer, and they seem relaxed, something that didn't happen in the other Torchwood, they were like robots most of the time and that was before the Cybergmen came in.

"You know Rose, there's still something missing here" he says, Rose smiles reading his mind, "let me guess, a little shop", he grins at her happy that she still remembers, "yes, a little shop" he repeats, "well we try to be discrete, I can't imagine selling I was in Torchwood t-shirts", the Doctor laughs, "yeah, you're probably right", but the joyful moment is soon interrupted by the important people there. There's a woman that gives Rose a cold look, the Pete Tyler who looks very happy, and an old man. "Rose come here" says Pete smiling, she doesn't know what's going on, "you did a fantastic job saving the universe this time" says the old man, who later the Doctor would know was the president of Torchwood, he seems to be one of the nice guys, "I didn't do it alone", Rose says looking at the Doctor and he smiles, "don't be so modest" replies Pete, "Lucy, Arthur and me have considered to offer you to be the director" Rose mouths open widely surprised, "what? But that's your..." Pete smiles, "now it's your job, Arthur is retiring and has named me the new president" Rose covers her mouth and hugs her father, the Doctor looks at them trying to look happy but he doesn't know if Torchwood is the place for Rose, especially in that position, she will have to take hard decitions like the ones he always have to make, and he knows that it will destroy her soul one day. But he also notices Lucy's look, she doesn't seem very pleased with the news.

Rose shows the Doctor his department, she doesn't say anything about what happened because she still cannot believe it, "Rose, congratulations" she looks at him and smiles, "thanks" but she also notices he has doubt about it, "you don't like the idea", "what? No, not at all, I mean who better than Rose Tyler?" but she knows him too well, "you never liked Torchwood", he takes her hand, "I trust you, if you're here, this place is good", Rose looks at his eyes, and still can't believe he's not really her Doctor, he looks the same, acts the same, speaks the same, only he's not as afraid as he used to be to show his emotions, but now it was her the one who was afraid. "This is your new job" they enter into the lab, "Rose I'm a genius really, but I'm not a real scientist", "but you have the knowledge, it doesn't matter if you don't have the diploma" he smiles. "Also you are especialized in aliens so you're going to be very useful analyzing alien DNA, just don't lick please" he laughs, "I thought that was funny", Rose puts a disgusting face, "that was icky" he's still laughing when someone called James enters, "oh hello" Rose introduces them, "James this is...", she's not sure what to call him, if she says he is the Doctor she will have to answer many questions she is not ready to be ask, the Doctor thinks she just can't say the name because she doesn't want him to be the Doctor so he continues, "John Smith, pleased to meet you" they check hands, "he is the director of the department now", "oh so he is the genius your father was talking about", says James, the Doctor feels embarrased for a second, and ruffles his hair nervously, "oh I'm not a genius", "yes you are" Rose reassures him, and he smiles. Maybe she is not that lost after all.

But at the end of the day they both are exhausted from all the work, and the Doctor's fears were right, Rose has already too much pressure on her shoulders, they live in a world where aliens are feared but she has seen so many things, she knows it's not like that, she knows they are alive beings just like humans and that they need to be protected as well, that's why her eyes are red, she's been crying, she hasn't say anything a word in all day, and the Doctor wish she would speak to him because he's the only one that can understand what she's going through.

Tony goes to the Doctor, he wants him to read something more, they go to Tony's room and he tells the story of when they met Dickens, "blimey you're beautiful" the Doctor reads, "was she?" Tony asks, "your sister?" Tony nods, "of course she was, she is beautiful", Rose listen behind the door those words and feels her heartbeat, "he never expressed that so sincerely". When the Doctor leaves Tony's room he sees Rose in the corridor waiting for him.

"You want to talk?" he asks, but she says no, "you need to talk" he ads, Rose hugs him and he is shocked by the gesture but responds as well, "what's wrong?", "Torchwood, they are Nazis", "but things can change remember?" he reminds him what she told him, "I can't", the Doctor looks at her eyes, "Rose Tyler, you can do whatever you want, you saved the world, the universe so many times, all by yourself and you're telling me you can't do this?", she smiles and wipes out her tears, "I don't think I'm strong enoug, not right now" and he realizes that she is going through a lot and that maybe there are too many changes in her life. "I want to help you" but Rose is not prepared to accept him as the Doctor, not yet, so she walks away from him and goes to her room.

But he follows her, "what are you doing?" "I'm following you?", "yeah I've noticed, but what for?", "we need to talk" Rose knows what he wants to talk about but she just can't, "no" she says, "yes" and he grabs her by her arm and goes to his room.

"We are alone now, it's the time we finally be sincere with eachother" says the Doctor, "I am being sincere" he laughs, but is a hurt laugh and she notices it, "trust me I've noticed", "I'm sorry" she apologizes for her behaviour and he thinks he wanted to hear that, but he still loves her too much to think she has to apologize, "no, don't be, I know this must be very hard for you", but Rose is not that sure, "you can't imagine how hard it is", "of course I can, I have the same memories, the same emotions, I remember how it felt when I lost you, I remember the pain, I remember not being able to open myself to someone because I still missed you, because I was scared of suffering again, I remember all that, and I'm the one who is really sorry, because as much pain you feel, I can't just ignore the happiness I feel to see you again. Because you are in front of me, and I've been dreaming this for years and now it's real, but it's so painful at the same time, because i've lost you so many times, but now it's worse, because you're here and I don't have you". Rose looks at him with tears in her eyes and she just can't help to pull his tie and kiss him pasionately on the lips, for a moment they don't think or ask anything, he wasn't sure he was going to kiss her again, and now that it was happening he didn't want to stop.

But she did, she moved away from him, "I'm sorry" the Doctor look at his feet, "you'r never going to accept me" he says, and Rose wants to tell him that's not true because she feels sorry for him, but she doesn't want to lie to him, she just stares at his eyes, and he smiles politely, "I understand" Rose turns back and leaves him there.

He feels he can't live there anymore, he can't see her everyday, trying to reach her, because everytime she is more far away, so the next morning he takes the paper and starts looking for a rent flat, it's strange for him to do something like that, having a house, a job, earning money, buying stuff, but he's enjoying that side of his new life, because after all that's what he always wanted, a normal life, well he wanted more than that, he wanted a family, and when he met Rose, he wanted her, he wanted her to be more than a friend, but that was impossible, now it isn't but things don't look as bright as he thought they would be.

Jackie catches him circling a ad, "you're leaving?" the Doctor looks at her and smiles, "yes, I can have my own place now, well, at least I can rent a flat", "but you can stay here as long as you want", "I know", Jackie then realizes, "you don't want to stay here", he gently takes her hand, "this is going to sound strange coming from me, but these two weeks have been amazing, you have treated me like I'm part of your family and I will be eternarly thankful for that", she smiles, "then why do you leave?" he avoids her eyes, "I just need it", "is it Rose?" she asks, and he smiles, mother always know better, "it's very difficult" she sits by his side, "you have to understand her, this is probably the hardest thing that can happen to someone, he's still out there alone", but the Doctor doesn't get it, because he's that man, and he knows he wants her to be happy, that this was her perfect ending, "but what he really want is this, he just want her to have the life she wanted, the love she wanted", Jackie smiles and touches his cheek, "oh Doctor, don't you see? That's what she wanted for him too. In these two years that she was looking for you, she never said I need him, she never said she felt alone, she kept asking for you, saying that you were alone, that you needed her, she was sad because she didn't know if you were doing ok", he knows that feeling, he felt that too. "Well I really need to go, I can't meet her everyday here, every second, because, well, because I want her" Jackie kisses him in the forehead and leaves him.

The Doctor has already set his eyes in the appartment he wants, he arranges all the payment, now he has to talk to Rose, but he's not sure she cares, so he just packs his things in his room, Rose surprises him, "You're packing" she says, "yup", he replies folding some shirts and ignoring her, "you're leaving", she is surprides no one told her, "yup" he repeats, "oh, I see that's all I'm getting now, yups" he closes one bag and looks at her, "what do you want me to say?" he is just tired of that game and he's ready to move on, "nothing, just, you should have told me", "why Rose? I'm not your Doctor remember?" he says angrily and hurt, "I kissed you" he smiles, "yes, twice, I remember", "then?", "then what Rose? It was a kiss and you weren't thinking about me, so who cares? I'm not the Doctor you fall in love with" but Rose tears run throug her cheeks, "you think I stopped because I was thinking about him?" he nods, "are you going to tell me you weren't?" Rose looks down trying hard not to cry, "I wasn't" he feel his heart stopping for a second, "Rose", she looks at him with tears in her eyes, "I stopped because for a moment I forgot him, because you said those things to me and I couldn't resist", "but why do you resist? This is what you always wanted", "I wanted the Doctor to be happy, to find love, I wanted to be with him, I didn't want to be only one who could find love, that isn't fair". He puts his hands in his pocket, "what are we going to do?" he asks, "I don't know", the bell rings, is the taxi, "I have to go", "now?" she aks, and he nods, "when we start to talk at last" he smiles sadly, "I'll help you with the bags".

He is about to go into the taxi, but she stops him, "aren't you going to say goodbye?", "I'm tired of that word" she smiles, "Rose, I'm not leaving, I'm moving but I'm still here for you, when you're ready" they hug and Rose cries hiding her face in his shoulder, he smells the same, she thinks.

The Doctor looks Rose through the window until she disappears from his sight, the taxi driver asks if he had troubles with her girlfriend, "I'd wished" he replies.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor opens the door of his new house, the silence surrounds him, and he realizes he is all alone, he feels like he's in the TARDIS again, all alone, but at least that's a feeling he got used to

The Doctor opens the door of his new house, the silence surrounds him, and he realizes he is all alone, he feels like he's in the TARDIS again, all alone, but at least that's a feeling he got used to. He leaves the bags in the bedroom and lay in bed for a while thinking, maybe that was the best solution for their situation, maybe he wanted too much too soon, maybe they need some time apart, but the sad part is that they spent two years apart and that almost killed him, and now it's killing him to see her everyday, he hopes he can find himself now, he has the chance to become a new person, do the things he couldn't do before, but it's like any of those things aren't important anymore without Rose.

But he sees her the following day, he is walking minding his own business in Torchwood when he spots her in the corridor talking to Lucy, Rose looks tired and he can't help but worry, when she turns back she sees him, he smiles and waves hello with his hand, she does the same, but they stay still for a moment not knowing if they should talk, who goes first? They look at each other from the distance and laugh.

She approaches him, he points at himself dressed with his white Doctor gown and still wearing the glasses, "I look like a propper scientist" she smiles, "you look tired" he says, "yes, I've never thought this was going to be so hard", "you're the boss now Rose", "yeah, I'm starting to miss working on the shop", he laughs, "no, you're not", "I'm not", Rose touches her hair, "there's something going on, and I'm not sure we should, but you could be helpful", he looks intrigued, "there's a mision on Scotland" he smiles and repeats, "Scotland", "yes, but we're sure we're going to arrive at the propper year this time", "Oi! We met Queen Victoria, Dame Rose?" she laughs, "yes, so what? You wanna come?", "I don't know, do you want me to go?", she is not sure about that, because she needs his experience but as friends or whatever they are, are they ready to go on a mission together? "well you're the expert", "so it's just work" he ads, "yes, work" but it's a little more than that, "and you're the one who I trust the most", she confesses, "I'll be glad to help" she thanks him and goes back to work, the Doctor enters the lab with a big grin on his face, because Rose Tyler still trusts him.

It's almost time to go, and he's nervous, Rose and him in Scotland again, that is going to bring back memories, memories will bring pain, he's not sure this was a good idea, Rose comes along with Jake who just came back from another mision, "here's Jake the hero of Torchwood", "Jake, it's been a long time", "Doctor what are you doing here?" they hug, "it's a long complicated story, just don't ask" he replies, and by Rose's look he takes the advice, "and Mickey is he gone?", "yes he stood in the real world", "yeah I knew he would do that", it seems like Mickey had that planned for long time, "yes, after his grams died he didn't have anyone here, besides mum and me, and me, well you know", the Doctor feels sympathy for Mickey, now he's in his shoes, "but hey the doc is here, this is great, Scotland right? But before just let me say hello bye to James" Jake leaves in search for James, "James? Are they?" the Doctor asks, "dating? Yes, actually I think he had the hots for Micky as well at least in the beginning but he had nothing to do with him and found James", the Doctor smiles, "good for him"

They are ready to use Torchwood's teleport but the Doctor is not happy about it and he is very verbal about it as well, "no way" "come on, it works" says Rose, "no, no, no. That's just a lie", "what? How do you know if it works or not?", "because Jack has one, and it's tricky, thanks to me that I had my sonic", "well, too bad you don't have it anymore" says Rose, but he looks insulted, "what do you mean I don't have it anymore?", he shows his sonic, "oh my God! Did you steel it?", "what?, of course not! I always had more than once? Didn't I tell you?" Rose rolls her eyes, "Ok then, can we go now?" asks Jake, the Doctor lights the sonic on the teleporter, "yes, now", Jake presses the button and they disappear.

As they appear in Scotland's cost, Rose cross her arms because of the cold, the Doctor holds her tight and she looks at him uncomfortable, "oh sorry, you were cold, I just...I forgot that we're not the same anymore", Jake listens carefully to the conversation and decides to change the subject, "I think our shelter is near" Rose and the Doctor follow him.

They arrive to a little house that looks very normal but inside is equipped with the most modern tecnology, "wow this is peculiar" says the Doctor, "oh you'll get used to these things" replies Jake, "ok now, let's star work" Rose sits in one computer and Jake searchs the weapons, "Is that necesary?", asks the Doctor pointing at the guns, "yes, I have to go search for aliens freaks, I need protection", the Doctor doesn't say anything, "don't worry he'll never use them unless is vital" but the Doctor is still not sure about that, "just sit down and do your job" orders Rose and he does but obviously very angry, "and what I'm supposed to do?" "search in the computer to see if you recognize any species we've seen around here", the Doctor starts working while Rose tries to connect the video cameras for Jake, "take care" she says as he leaves, "always" Jake replies.

The Doctor puts his glasses on and stays silent for at least fifteen minutes and that's strange for him, "now you're angry with me?" asks Rose with her eyes focused on the computer, "Me? No, why? Because you screamed at me? Because you just send an armed man in search for aliens? Aliens, I don't know like me?", "there are no aliens like you" says Rose, "that's not the point" Rose looks at the Doctor, "ok, what? Do you want me to send Jake unarmed? What if he meets, I don't know a giant aligator alien that eats human?", "there are no giant aligators aliens" mocks the Doctor, "not the point" says Rose mocking the Doctor, "I can't send him there defenseless, you know how dangerous it is", "we didn't do it that bad", "you had the TARDIS, and the sonic and oh, you can regenerate, if he dies, it's the end", and he realizes something, he too can die now, "yes, I guess you're right" suddenly he fears for his life, he never thought before about dying at least not for now.

After an hour they don't see to find anything interesting, and neither do Jake, "has Jake found something?" asks the Doctor, "nothing" Rose rest her head on the table, he has to resist the urge to touch her hair, "are you sure there is something here?" he asks, "that's what Lucy said", the Doctor removes his glasses, "mmm, I don't like that Lucy" Rose smiles still her head on the table, "really?" "yup, she's no good" she looks at him and laughs, "I hate her" he laughs too, "well I think the feeling is mutual" he ads, "oh yes, I kinda stole her job" the Doctor forms a big oh with his mouth, "yes, and I'm glad, she always treated me like I was a kid" "well you are a kid", "I maybe young but I'm good, I saved the world didn't I?" "yes you did, and you were brilliant!" he answers with a big grin, "she said I was just inventing everything because I wanted..., well because I wanted to see you", he smiles tenderly, he knows it must been hard for her, "but you proved yourself at the end", "yes" she says. Jake interrupts with a phone call, "yes Jake?" "this is dead Rose, totally dead, I'm staying near the Torchwood asylum with the guards, I'll ask them if they know anything, don't wait for me, I'll be late, you two have fun", "bye Jake" says Rose totally red by now, "what did he say?", "nothing he's going to be late, there's nothing there but he's still working", the Doctor nods understanding, "you found something?", he looks at the computer, "all the aliens I recognized here seem to be under Torchwood control, so no" They look at each other, for now they don't have anything to do, and they can't think of anything to say.

"Are you hungry?" asks Rose, he jumps a little, surprised to hear her voice, "oh, no, I mean, actually yes" she gives him a sandwich, "mom", "I love your mother", "that's new" she says, "not really, always liked her, but you know, mother in laws", Rose looks at him shocked as she coughs, "are you ok?" asks the Doctor not realizing what he said, she just nods, and then his eyes opens widely, he realizes and touches his ear nervously, "oh I meant mothers in law, because well she wasn't my mom and, well you know, there's this thing", "what thing?" asks Rose, "no thing, I'm just changing the subject" Rose smiles as she bites her sandwich, "I seem to ber more verbally direct now", "I've noticed" says Rose, "but the things I say, I feel them, you know that right?", "yeah" she replies. He smiles happily, "how can you be so happy right now? We're stuck in a little house full of computers and it's freezing cold", he touches his ear again, "yes, but we're in Scotland again, together like the old times", but Rose doesn't want to think about the memories, those make her sad, "I'm sorry but I just can't hide that I'm happy to be with you", he confesses, she looks at him confused, "I'm really sorry Rose, but I lost my family and friends once and you were the one who taught me life was still there for me, that I could be happy again, but when I lost you the darkness came, I just couldn't handle it, when I saw you fell almost in to the void, part of me died that day, because I just thought, the girl I love is going to die for me, it's all my fault", he really felt that way, he always feel like he puts his friends in danger, "it wasn't your fault" and they always answer with that, he smiles, "I felt like that, and there were times I wanted to die, Martha was there, and she helped me, but I didn't let her get close enough because I still missed you, so now that you're here and I can see you, I can't help but smile" Rose sighs, "I can't feel that way, I can't forget the past", he laughs and she doesn't know what's so funny, "I guess I deserve this", "why?" asks Rose, "there's something I didn't tell you about Martha" she looks at him interested, "she loved me, and I ignored her or at least tried to ignore her, because I didn't want to replace you, and she always said that I used to look at her but I couldn't see her because of you. Now it's the same for me" Rose wants to cry and hug him but she just can't, "I treated her so bad, she was a good friend, she was my best friend, but I was scared to feel the same way I did with you", Rose wipes her tears and bites her lip, she wants to ask something and has to find the strenght for it, "what did you feel about me?", she asks and the Doctor looks at her surprised, "what do you mean? I've already told you" she looks down, "yes I know, I meant...you were talking about the past", the Doctor nods, "I see, you're thinking about him"

He stands up and looks through the window, he rubs his hand because of the cold and smiles, "what I missed the most about you, were your hands" she smiles, "I loved you Rose, I don't know exactly the moment I fell in love but it was very early, trust me", "I never knew", he laughs, "and then they say men are the ones who never get this things" he smiles looking at her, "You had to notice my jealousy sometimes, with Mickey and Jack" Rose looks shocked, "you were jealous?" he laughs, "you never noticed really?" she throws him a paper ball, "hey, you never noticed either", he rises his eyebrows, "what? Sarah Jane? Reinette?, of course I did", she throws him another ball but he dodges it, "you are evil" she says, he gest serious, "I loved you and I'm sure I showed you", she cries, "yes you did, but sometimes you just grew apart" he scratches his head, "yes, I'm very, very complicated", "you think?" she laughs, "yes, I was a Time Lord, you were human, actually it's very easy to understand", "I didn't care" she almost screams, "but I did Rose, because I loved you, because if I would have said to you how I really felt you would wait for me forever, look at that I didn't say it and you still waited", she feels offended, "and that's bad exactly how?", "it's not bad, it's horrible, I couldn't do that to you", "what Doctor? I wanted to stay with you forever", he approaches her, "that's the point Rose, forever didn't exist for us, I told you once, you could spend the rest of your life with me but I couldn't", she wipes her tears with her sleeve and he offers her a tissue, she smiles but she bites her lip, gesture that means she wants to keep asking, he laughs, "what now Rose?" she smiles thinking that he reads her mind like he used to, "why didn't he said I love you? It was his last chance, I don't know, I get it, we couldn't be together but why not even at the end?", he takes her hand, "he wanted to, but saying I love you meant that you were gone forever, what's the use of those words if you can't stay with the person you love?" and he knows she wouldn't have left if he would have said it, "you picked me because I could say it, I said it because we really had the chance to be together, forever" but he feels it was all a lie, after all he doesn't have her, "well at least that's what I thought" he holds her hand tightly before going to the window again, he doesn't want her to see him crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake rings again and Rose picks up the phone, "anything new

Jake rings again and Rose picks up the phone, "anything new?" she asks, "Rose they have escaped","who?" asks Rose confused, "those human beast that we captured last month", "what?", "I'm coming back with other members of Torchwood, and I'm sorry for the Doctor but we have orders to shoot anything that moves", he says, "who gave you that order? I'm the one who has that power now", "Rose, it was your father, he's the president he still has power, he's just scared for you" the connection suddenly stops, "there is a problem", the Doctor keeps looking through the window, "that problem wouldn't look like a fanged human with a hairy problem would it?", "yes, how do you know?", he turns around, "well, they're outside". Rose stands up scared.

"Oh my God!" she screams, "listen, calm down,we've been in worse situations" but Rose is still shaking,"Rose, come on", "no, because now I'm in charge", he smiles, "you can do it", "but we have to attack and I'm not sure that's moral", "well we can always run" he gives her hand, and they leave the house not looking back, they start running like crazy but they're followed and they're very close, "this is not use, they're almost here", Rose trips over and is captured by one them, the Doctor stops, "now, you let her go and I'll let you live", the beast smiles showing his fangs, "she's ours now", "I'm telling you, let her go!", the beast licks Rose's face, "she tastes good", the Doctor steps closer and takes a gun out of his pocket, "where did you get that?" asks Rose, "I pick it up before we left, just in case" he points at the beast and Rose can see the rage in his eyes, she remembers that from him, but he changed, and he can't go back like that, she knows if he shoots it will destroy him, "don't do it, I had to save you remember?" says Rose, remembering what the Doctor said, "I have to make you better", but he refuses, "no, this time, it's me who's going to save you" he is prepared to shoot, "if you do I'll lose you" Rose says, and he looks at her thinking, "Does she really care?" "please don't do it", and he mades another decition, "take me instead of her" he says, "no", "I have to do this, I can't lose you" the Doctor says, the beast looks at Rose and makes an aproval gesture, he throws Rose in to the floor and the Doctor approaches her, he helps her stand up, "I'm sorry, I couldn't let them hurt you. Rose, if something happens to me, look for him, look for the Doctor", he whispers, the beast takes him in her place, Rose sees how they start walking away and she screams, "Doctor!" he smiles, it's the first time she calls him that.

When the Torchwood team meets Rose she tells them what happened, Jake hugs her, "he will be fine" but she's not that sure, what he said, it was like he was ready to die and she couldn't let that happen, and it was all her fault.

They found where they are hiding, "Jake, what if he's...?", "don't think that, I need you ti be strong" he tells Rose, "how did this happen? Torchwood asylum's security is flawless", "they're investigating it", but Rose has her doubts, "who is?", "Lucy" she rolls her eyes.

When they enter to rescue the Doctor he is still alive, he has a bite in his arm, and is laying on the floor, he seems dizzy, the beast start to attack but the Torchwood memeber kills them with their guns, the sound of the shooting wakes the Doctor, he sees Rose by her side, "we have to go", "they're killing them", "I can't do anything about that, they almost killed you", he puts his arm around her neck and they stand up, but one the beast pulls Rose and scratches her arm, he is ready to bite her neck but the Doctor punches him on the face, she seems surprised, "I didn't know you could do that", he smiles, but starts to lose equilibrium, she holds him, "we have to go".

As soon as they leave, the shooting stops, it seems like every beast has been killed, neither of them is happy about that, "Doctor, we had no solution", the Doctor knows it but now it's Rose who's not so sure about that, "Jake call and tell Lucy to stop the investigation, I'm the one who's going to do it".

They go to the asylum and Rose questions some of the security members there, it seems like there was an informatic problem and the cells were unlocked, "only the most dangerous cells? That seems odd" says Rose, but the guard knows nothing about it. They get cured in the nursery, the Doctor looks at Rose arm, "look, just like me" he shows his arm, she doesn't say anything, "what's wrong?", "I think someone from Torchwood made this", "you mean Lucy", she smiles now, "is the only one who has something against me", he takes her hand.

They walk again to the beach, the signal fro the transpoter has better connection there, the Doctor smiles, "we should stop coming to Scotland?", "why?" asks Rose, "everytime, fanged beasts try to kill us, is that enough?", she laughs, "Rose, you called me Doctor, that meant a lot to me", she looks at him, "I know, but don't that again", "what?" he asks, "say goodbye, don't think that I want you to die to follow the Doctor, I don't want that", "You don't?", she stops, "you really think I want you dead?", "no, no, but I thought you wanted, well to be with him", she stays in silence and he tries to change the subject, "who won the bet?" she smiles, "I did, and you enver payed", "yes I did", she smiles again, "yes, I was hoping you wouldn't remember", he looks at her smile,"I can think on another bet", she looks at him intrigued, "everytime you smile I get a kiss" she smiles, "oh I just won one", she looks at him, "I didn't accept" he just says, "oh" and gets serious again, but she kisses him on the cheek, "I didn't accept, I just wanted to do it" he smiles and looks at her hand, she smiles too, "can I?" he asks, she nods, and he holds her hand like he used to, and they keep walking hand in hand, Jake behind them with a smile on his face.

The transpoter leave them near the London Eye, the Doctor laughs, "I told you it wasn't safe", "like the TARDIS never made mistakes" she replies, "Oi! Don't mess with her, she was old" and he suddenly seems to be a little sad now that he doesn't have her anymore, "the TARDIS was a she?" asks Jake as Rose laughs, "If I todl you" she ads, the Doctor rolls his eyes, "well I should go, I'll see you tomorrow" he hugs Rose and shakes hand with the Doctor. When he is gone, the Doctor says, "he's coold", "yes, he is" she smiles, and he thinks, it's a shame she didn't accept the bet.

And then it starts raining, "oh wow, better call a cab" he looks around to see if he can find one, "oh, ahm, Doctor?" he turns around with a big grin, she called him Doctor again, "do you have any money?" she asks and his smiles disappear, "no, you?" she laughs. He takes her hand, "well we better run then", they start running in the bridge like the first day, but this time not for saving the Earth, just to not get a cold.

They arrive at the Doctor's new flat, "come in, I'll call you a cab while you dry off" he says, she enters the flat, first time, he still have a bunch of boxes around, "oh Rose I don't have women clothes do you mind wearing this?" he asks from the bedroom, she goes and he shows her a t-shirt, she starts laughing, "what now?, it's nice" she points to the walls, "you painted them blue", he smiles, "yes, I just wanted to feel at home, but I'm not doing the whole house it can be very it cand blind me" Rose smiles back at him and takes the t-shirt, "do you have trousers?" she asks, "oh yes, well the only ones that can fit, are my pajamas" he laughs, "I can't imagine the cab driver when he sees you" she gives him a stop now look, "don't worry I have this coat, it's not like the Janis Joplin one but it's good for the rain" she takes it and it smells just like him.

She looks at him, he's still wet, his hair is messy and he's staring at her, and part of her wants to go to him and kiss him, and probably do the things they never had the chance to do. She puts the coat on a chair and he notices how her clothes are stuck to her skin because of the rain, he gets nervous and turns around, he ruffles his hair, "you can use the bathroom, you can change there" but she sits in his bed, "Rose you're wet" he says trying to move her away, but she doesn't "we need to talk" and he can't help thinking a few swear words because right now wasn't the perfect time, "yes, tomorrow we will investigate about Lucy, I'm sure she was behind this" she looks at him confused, "I wasn't thinking about that" and he knows, "I know" she smiles, always changing the subject, some things never change, "so you notice this things", "I notice everything" he replays, "really? You're good pretending then" he ruffles his hair, "it's a gift" she smiles, "I know you love me", and he interrupts her, "but", "there are no buts" she concludes, "then what Rose?", "I don't hate you, I don't want you to disappear, I don't want you to die, I like you, I really do, but I can't forget him", "no one is asking you that", she looks down, "this is very hard, you have to understand me", "I do, you think, I'm him but you know he's still out there and you keep wondering if he's ok, happy, and you don't want to have something that he can't have. I know all that, because that's they way I felt when you were gone, but what you don't get Rose, it's that I'm not only like him, I don't only look like him, I feel it, and for you, I may not be your Doctor, but for me you're still the same Rose Tyler, the same blonde girl that I loved, that she loved me back and I lost. The same girl I saw in the distance after two years waiting, across the street and came running and smiling for me, and now that same girl, that same Rose doesn't love me" she looks at him but has to avoid his eyes, because she thinks about that and she realizes that it was hard for him too, because for him he was the same Doctor and she was the same Rose,

He sits by her side, "he gave you this, me, because he loved you so much that the only thing in this universe that he wants is you to be happy", she looks at him with teary eyes, "but that's what I want for him too", "he will be ok if you are, if you don't accept me, that's when you're really betraying him" she moves away, "I can't" she says.

He picks up the coat and gives it to her, "go, I'll call the cab","what?" she asks, "I'm sorry Rose, but right now I can't do this, I can't be all comprehensive right now" she is shocked by his reaction, "who are you?" she asks, "I'm a man in love, that's all, and I'm sorry for him really, but I want you and I'm tired of these conversations and this little game, you get closer, then appart, then closer, I want to stop" she didn't mean to hurt him but it seems to late, "Doctor, I'm sorry", "don't be sorry and love me, because I don't get it, why I'm the one who's punished?" she leaves the coat on the chair again, "punished? You think I'm doing this to punish you?", "I don't know but I really feel that way, and I'm not sure I deserve it, because as I recall, I'm the one who told you I loved you, I'm the one who's willing to stay with you forever, I'm here to be with you, to fall in love, and I'm the one who's been given the cold shoulder" "I never wanted to hurt you", "too late Rose, because I'm not the one who let you here with a silly copy of himself" Rose is about to say he's not a silly copy but he continues, "he did that, and you still defend him, why? What did he give you? Travels? Adventures? He's done that to everyone, you were just one more in the line, and I'm here struggling to be reasonable, to give you space when the only thing I want to do is get you rid off those wetty clothes and kiss all over your body without stopping to breathe" he stops and breathes heavily, Rose looks at him between horrified and surprised, she slaps him, he looks down feeling guilty and touches his cheek where she hit him, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I..." but she stops him with a passionately kiss and she starts to unbutton his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

He may have one heart now but his heatbeat beats like a thousand in this moment

He may have one heart now but his heatbeat beats like a thousand in this moment. He touches Rose's hair and his hands get wet, he's not so sure about what's he's doing but at the same natural he feels natural doing it. His shirt is already in the floor. He laughs nervously trying to take off Rose's t-shirt, she blushes, this is new to them.

He pushes her to the wall, that reaction coming from him is surprisingly wonderful, at least for her, he can't help thinking he's maybe doing something wrong, but he stops thinking about that when she puts her leg around him, he kiss her and touches her thigh, he likes the smoothness of her skin, Rose plays with his hair, he has really great hair, se laughs a little, and looks at his eyes, he's asking for approval with his eyes, she smiles with her tongue touching her side tooth, she sighs lifts up her chin and kisses her again.

"I have to confess that gesture had always driven me mad" the Doctor says, she laughs nervously, his eyes begging and hers accepting.

There's a moment where they are completely naked and they're not even sure when that happened, they're still across the wall, her nails sracth his back, he bites carefully her shoulder.

"You learnt something from those beasts" she says and they laugh. He kisses her shoulder.

"This is wrong" he says and she looks at him shocked.

"What?" she says although it sounds more like "please no".

He laughs, and brings her to the bed, "don't worry, I wouldn't miss this for the world" he says, and she smiles, never would have thought they would ended up using that line in that context.

The Doctor is asleep and in his dreams he sees Rose, it's like memories coming back to haunt him, he sees how they met, how she saved his life, his regeneration, the fun they had and then she was gone, she fell, she disappear but then he sees her across the street, she smiles and runs to him, he's back at Bad Wolf Bay and this time he's not saying goodbye, he's kissing her. But when he wakes up and opens his eyes for a moment he thinks that it was all a dream, that they never got the chance to reunite, until he notices weight on his chest, he looks down and he sees Rose resting her head on him. He smiles, happy that it did happen, that it was all real.

She wakes up and looks at him, "hello" hes says, she smiles and she listens to his heartbeat, and he knows she's going to change back soon again, she's going to grow apart, he feels it.

"I'd wish we could stay here forever" he admits, "but we can't" she replies.

She goes back to her side of the bed and he keeps looking at her.

"Don't go" he begs, "we have to investigate what happened" she replies, but he's not talking about Torchwood.

"No, I mean, don't grow apart, not now" his voice is almost a whisper, sad. She looks at him trying to find the words to promise him she won't, but the truth is that she's already gone.

She stands and he doesn't look while she dresses up, when she's ready she turns around and he's looking at the ceiling, "Doctor, I'm not going to leave you, not ever, but it's going to take time for me to be ok with this", he looks at her.

"It didn't take time last night" he mocks, she smiles and looks down embarrased, "do you regret it?" he asks, his voice shaking expectind a yes and hoping a no, "no" she replies looking straight in to his eyes, he smiles.

"We have to go to work" she reminds him, he complains.

They arrive together at Torchwood and Pete Tyler's give them a cold look from the other side of the room when he spots them, "your father looks about to explode, what did we do?" the Doctor asks.

"Well I didn't came back home last night, I'm here with you wearing the same clothes that I had yesterday..." the Doctor looks at her horrified, "you think he knows?" she nods.

"Ok, I'm going back to the lab, you deal with your dad" the Doctor runs away and she laughs until Pete approaches her.

"Where were you?" Pete asks.

"It was late and it was raining" she says.

"You think that was a good idea?" he raises his eyebrows arms crossed.

"I don't think we should be discussing my relationships when we have a traitor inside" she changes the subject and it works.

"What?" he asks surprised.

Rose explains to her father what happened and her and the Doctors suspicions about Lucy.

Pete tries to stay calm but the thought of Lucy puting Rose at risk just because a stupid job makes him want to kill her, but he has to pretend everything's ok until they have proves.

He goes to talk to the Doctor who is in the lab working in what he calls his private experiment, no one is allowed to see it and Pete is getting angry about that.

"When are you telling me what's going on?" Pete is so vague that the Doctor thinks he's talking about Rose.

"You want details?" he asks shocked.

"Of course I want details" Pete replies.

"What? Why?" asks the Doctor now disgusted.

"It's my business" Pete says and the Doctor think is a metaphor.

The Doctor takes off his glasses "Well, it was late, and she was wet and we were alone, she was almost see through..." Pete stops him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Pete asks confused.

"Rose, last night" he replies.

Pete smiles a little, and rubs his eyes, "I was talking about your experiment"

The Doctor turns pale, "it's a surprise" he swallows, "now you're going to kill me aren't you?"

"No, but be sure you know what you're doing and this time I'm not only talking about your experiment" Pete orders the Doctor.

"Do you know anything about the asylum?" the Doctor asks.

"Rose is already on it and I'm keeping my eyes on Lucy" Pete taps the Doctor's arm and leaves.

The Doctor goes searching for Rose to her office, she is looking to the computer with her hand covering her mouth.

"Did you find anything?" he asks.

She nods, he closes the door behind and leans over her.

"Look these are the orders that the asylum has been recieving for this month" she explains, the Doctor pays attention.

"But this last week, the security has been gradually taken down" she continues and he looks at her.

"How didn't you notice?" he asks.

"They were small changes nothing so big to be alert"

"You know who was in charge?" he aks.

She looks at him, "Who do you think?" and he sighs.

"Well now we have the proves" he says but Rose looks worried, "what's wrong?" he asks.

"She sent me there, she was the one who selected me for the mission" the Doctor nods, "yes I know, wait, you think she wanted to kill you?" he asks.

"I took her job, and I'm still alive she's probably planning something else"

The fact that someon might try to kill Rose drives him insane, he has to stop her, he rans and Rose follows him.

"Wait!" she screams, "no, Rose, sorry but not this time" he exclaims.

She grabs his arm, "let Torchwood deal with this, it's business" the Doctor looks at Rose's face, "no Rose, for me this is personal" his arm slips from his hand and she starts running after him.

"Where's Lucy Evans?" the Doctor asks Pete.

"I can't seem to find her, but I know she's here" Pete replies.

Suddenly, something fires the alarms.

"That must be Lucy" says Pete.

Jake comes running, "someone has entered into the rift control room"

"What's that?" the Doctor asks.

Rose looks at him scared, "It's where we have the mechanism to keep the equilibrium of this reality"

"She's going to break it down" Pete says.

"But she will die then" Jake reminds them.

Rose and the Doctor runs to the room, they can see from the glass window how Lucy is sabotaging it.

"Lucy, stop!" Rose screams, but she ignores her.

"Lucy you will die" the Doctor tells her and Lucy smiles.

"Everyone will die" she laughs.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Rose.

"You, you took my life" Lucy replies.

"This is not life, this is just a job" the Doctor says and Lucy looks at him.

"Torchwood is my life, you found what I did, didn't you?" she asks Rose, and she nods.

"You know what would happen next?, there's no jail for us Rose, they erase all our memories, retcon" The Doctor looks at her and he remembers Donna.

"But you'll be alive" he says hoping that she would choose life, because he can't think that Donna would have prefered to die.

"All I've learned gone, I'm sorry I can't do that" she pulls one of the plug, a big light surrounds her and she collapses on the floor.

"Oh my God! It's the rift, it's open" says Rose.

"Is she dead?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes, the energy is too powerful for a human being" says Rose

"Can we reset the controls?" the Doctor asks hoping he doesn't have to do anything stupid.

"We don't have time, the world will be consumed in minutes, we will fade away" she says.

He looks at her, thinking this can't be the end, after everything that happened, it can't end like this, she looks at him and smiles, "at least I'm with you" she says. He kisses her and pushes her back.

With his sonic he opens the door and locks himself inside.

She approaches the window and punches it with all her strength, he tries not to look.

He goes to the master energy and tries to find the plugs that were connected before.

"Doctor get out!" Rose screams, "I can save you" he says.

"I don't care, you can't leave me again" cries Rose.

He puts the final plug in his place the light surrounds him, "Rose Tyler, I love you" he says before he gets electrocuted.

Everything stops, he falls on the floor, the door unlocks and Rose enters crying.

She sits by the Doctor sides, cheking for a pulse, she kisses him. "Please don't do this to me" she whispers in his ear, and he opens his eyes.

"Rose" she looks at him and cries over him, "I thought I lost you"

"Never" he replies.

"But how?" she asks.

"Half human, half Time Lord, I had to take the chance" he smiles, and she hits him, then kisses him.

"You're getting use to that" he says.

They're walk han in hand after all the madness, he seems to be far away.

"Where are you?" she asks, and he smiles at her.

"I'm in real London" she's surprised by his reply.

"What?" she asks.

"There's something I haven't told you because I didn't want to upset you" he stops and looks at her.

"I lied when I told you the Doctor was ok" he looks down, "Donna is not with him anymore"

"What? Why?" Rose asks confused.

"It's like when you absorbed the time vortex, you could die, Donna was the same, I,I mean he had to erase her memories, everything, like they never knew each other" Rose hugs him and tells him she's sorry.

"For me?" he asks, "yes, you're the same man, you feel the same and I know how much she meant to you"

The Doctor holds her tight, "I think you're right sometimes we're going to feel this is unfair"

"You saved her life, you get that right?" she says talking about Donna.

"Did I? Maybe she didn't want to" but Rose is sure he did, "no, you would suffer with ther death and she knew that, she wouldn't want that" she wipes out his tear.

And they continue walking.

"Doctor" she says, and he looks at her, "you have to promise me something"

"What?"

"You're not going to do anything heroical like what you did again"

"But I saved the universe" he says proud of himself.

"You almost die, you can die now" she reminds him

"I guess so. I just had to save you, and it's weird now my arm hurts and I have a headache, this is new" he complains and she laughs.

"Oh don't be a kid" she mocks him.

"Oi!, it really hurt" he gets serious, "Rose I know we talked about this and you told me no to, but... if something happens, looks for him" she puts her hand on his mouth.

"Don't ever say that" she says angrily.

"But you love him, and Rose and the Doctor are epic, meant to be" he says smiling and looking at the stars.

"Doctor I can't think about that, I can't imagine some one I love being dead" he looks at her surprised.

"You love me?" he asks..

"Of course I love you!" she screams and then realizes she never said it.

He kisses her.

At the next day everything seems normal in Torchwood, only one thing is different, the Doctor looks very hyper, more hyper than usual.

He comes running into Rose's office and grabs her from her arm and runs with her to the lab.

"You're over excited" she notices.

"Yes I am!" he screams

"Why?" she asks.

"I have a surprise for you, but close your eyes"

She does and he walks her to the place.

"Now open"

She opens her eyes and she can't believe it, "the TARDIS!" she screams.

"Oh Yes" he replies.

"But how?" she asks and the Doctor jumps around.

"Oh I had the best idea, brilliant, really fantastic and a little twisted I may add" she looks at him reminding him to continue the explanation, "oh yes, the how"

"Doctor you told me it took years to grow" she remembered that.

"Yes, but I had this" he shows her a coral.

"Oh my God! You stold it" she exclaims.

"What? No, I didn't, everytime Rose, well, not, this time you're right but I prefer to say I borrowed it" she laughs and he continues the explanation.

"I put the coral, I created my own laser screwdriver just like the Master, oh, you don't know him, remind me to tell you who he is, you're not going to believe it"

"Doctor the explanation?" she keeps waiting.

"Oh yes, see the laser makes things grow, that simple and voilá, TARDIS" he points to the TARDIS with his hands.

"Why is it a police box again? Wouldn't you have mended that?" she asks.

He seems sad, "Oh, yes, I just thought you might like it to have the same look, to be like just it was ours" , she smiles, "you did it for me?", she asks "yes, you always liked to see new worlds, and this time parallel world, maybe there's something new to me out there as well"

"So this is what you have been doing in your free time?" she says.

"Yes it takes time to build a TARDIS, like it takes time to fall in love" he smiles.

She goes and kisses him, "I love you" he laughs, and gives her a mischievious smile,"and there's something I've always wanted to do inside the TARDIS" she laughs, "wow you're really enjoying being human", he smiles at her, "Oh yes!"

And they walk in to the TARDIS laughing.


End file.
